


Bully

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [20]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Kiddie Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a bully; but, Jared has Shannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bully

**Young Jared and Shannon (~7/9)**

Jared winced as his lower back hit the rough pavement below him. Holding back a whimper, Jared peered through his thick bangs to look at his attacker. Two inches taller than him, the bully stood proudly, a large smirk on his face and his fists on his hips. Grimancing, Jared tried to stand only to get pushed down again, this time his whole back hitting the asphalt. “Stop!” He shouted.

The Bully chuckled, “And why would we do that? You’re nothing but a girly boy.”

Jared’s lower lip quivered, his eyes welling up with tears.

“Where’s your big brother now?” Taunted the Bully, “Probably realized how much of a girl you were and ditched you.”

“No! Shannon w-wouldn’t do that!”

“How do you know?” Replied the Bully, “He’s not here now is he?”

Jared looked down, accepting the fact that Shannon wasn’t here and that he was all alone in this battle. But the Bully had two friends shadowing him, ready to strike if Jared even fathomed to defend himself. Sniffing, Jared closed his eyes and got himself ready for the pain. He shouldn’t have yelled at Shannon and let him stomp off.

* * *

 

Jared limped home. Already an hour late, the young boy knew he was going to get yelled at by his mother. He winced as a throb of pain came from his swollen cheek. Cautiously, he opened the screen door and peered in. The coast was clear. Maybe he could get upstairs, use some of that consealer stuff that his momma used and hide the bruises that littered his skin. Maybe she didn’t have to know about the bully.

He eased the door shut, wincing at the high pitch squeak. “Jared Joseph Leto, get your hide in this kitchen now!” His mother’s voice ordered.

Jared winced and trudged towards his mother.  He pushed the swing door open, his head down as if in shame.  “I’ve been worried sick about you! Over an hour late mister. Look at me- oh gosh, baby what happened?”

Jared winced when he felt his mother’s fingers poke and prodded the bruise on his cheek. “Momma,” whined the boy.

“Where did this come from?” Asked Constance, “did you get into another fight?”

“No,” Jared answered with a small pout, “I would have to fight back in order for it to be a fight.”

Constance sighed, “Well, violence is stupid. I’m glad you didn’t retaliate.”

Jared smiled but internally thought what his mother said was stupid. The only reason he didn’t fight back was because he only wanted two fists pummeling his body not six. He felt his mom pat the top of his head before telling him to scurry off and to keep out of trouble. He trudged up the stairs, tired and in pain. Seeing his brother’s door open, Jared hesitated. He has kept the bullying underwraps now for three weeks knowing that if Shannon caught wind of it, he would probably end up expelled.

Gulping, Jared tip toed across. He let out a deep breath once he reached his room, the door easing shut behind him. “Jay?”

Cursing under his breath, the young boy stood next to the door, “Yeah?” he called through it.

“You alright? You took a while to get home.” Shannon inquired.

Jared glanced down at his shoes, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Then why did it take you so…why are we talking through a door, open up.”

“I’m…uh…changing!”

“Changing,” repeated Shannon, disbelief painting his words, “Right. Jay, open up.”

“No!”

Jared grunted as the door was forced open, and he was once again on the ground. “Jesus Christ, what happened to you?!?”

Jared sniffled, “Nothing.”

“You don’t get bruises from air Baby Jay,” Shannon muttered as he knelt beside his baby brother, “What happened?”

“Noth-“

“If you say nothing, I’m gonna march into school tomorrow and beat up everyone then.”

Jared rolled his eyes, “You can’t do that.”

“Watch me,” taunted Shannon, “But, really. What happened?”

Jared curled up, his chin resting on his knees, “You left and Jason, Mark and Alan came up and started teasing me, calling me a girly boy and such. Then, he started pushing me, then one time he crawled on top of me and started punching me.”

Shannon frowned and ran a hand through his brother’s some-what long hair. “Jay, why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“No one was there,” whispered the young boy.

Shannon sighed and wrapped his arms around his baby brother. Tomorrow, Hell would come upon those boys.


End file.
